


Comin' Back

by TymBunn



Series: Genyatta Week 2016 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost, Day Four, Drabble, Genyatta Week 2016, Ghost!Genji Shimada, M/M, Mentions Of Genji's Murder, Sassyatta, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: [Genyatta Week - Day Four]
Zenyatta was emplyed by the Shimada household to 'cure' their eldest son, Hanzo, after the murder of his younger brother took its toll. The only problem is that Genji doesn't exactly want to leave - even more so with the appearance of the omnic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU (Alternate Universe)
> 
> See the Genyatta Week post: http://daily-genyatta.tumblr.com/post/152838637991/the-official-announcement-post-for-genyatta-week

Of all things Zenyatta didn’t expect there to be a hand slamming down next to his head when he reached for the door knob. In response he looked up to the older man and his stony expression, expecting an answer. And he received one in a way. “Do not enter there omnic.” Hanzo declared and didn’t budge and inch. “It is forbidden for any of your kind.”   
Zenyatta was stuck there, looking towards him in a way that would be staring if he was human. “And why may that be? I believe my curiosity will not be sated until I know why you have entered here many times in between my lessons, but refuse entry. I do not wish to intrude but it seems to be what lies inside is the cause of your wrath.” 

Hanzo growled and his fingers curled around the wood of the doorframe, but as if the door had a mind of its own it slid open. The elder was quick to attempt to yank it back into place, but it was much too late to hide it.   
Inside Zenyatta was clear to see the blood stained _tatami_ mats that were covered in a thin layer of dust. It looked like a smaller training room that had long been abandoned by the Shimada household, the weapons still handing on walls and stowed away properly over all the years. As if admitting defeat Hanzo dropped his arm and allowed the monk to float inside. 

“You should not be here, it is scared-“ The Shimada heir once again repeated before the door slammed shit behind him again, almost purposely catching his hair.   
“Scared ground of mister murder?” Another voice chimed in, tittering as its body appearing slowly in front of Zenyatta.

His feet were firmly on the ground yet didn’t disturb the dust, and Zenyatta could clearly see through the transparent body. The green hair and vibrant orange scarf were defined easily, alongside the blood splattered over all of his clothes. And his expression was amused of all things. “Of all things you slip up to a robot brother, so shameful.” The ghost giggled again, and stared at the pair. 

Though Zenyatta doubted it was the response either of the other two wanted, he still spoke his mind. “So it does seem the rumours of the elder Shimada murdering his brother was indeed true.” He mused and kept his gaze towards the Ghost of Genji Shimada, the younger brother not changed a day since he mysteriously disappeared. “Your brother must have been very strongly connected to the Iris to be able to keep a spiritual form in such a way.” 

Hanzo spluttered softly. “You mean this is normal?” He questioned and flicked his gaze between the two non-humans. “You have seen this before?”  
“Indeed. Many humans that wish to follow the path to tranquillity as I have find themselves coming back if they think they were not complete or have questions.” Zenyatta answered and raised a hand to gesture to Genji with an open palm. “Though I think it would be best to open up and speak to him. Your wrath and sorrow seem to stem from this room, and furthermore Genji.” 

While Hanzo floundered for a response, Genji giggled, tilting his head back and kicking is legs out in a way that ended up having him floating on his back in mid-air. “I like this omnic brother. Can you keep him here longer?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot more ideas for this AU, so if anyone likes it please sure to slam kudos and maybe comment? I'll definitely add to this AU with some support guys!


End file.
